Prisoners of time
by Camilof-theCapitol
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are gone. The demigods on the Argo need to work fast, but they're running out of time. Unexpected problems araise when a powerful god desides to interfere. Set in the time between MOA and HOH. Slow-progressing Leo/Nico. All other pairings are as in the books. Very angsty.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, PJO or HOO. It all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 1**

Leo had work to do. He had started upgrading the Argo II the same evening as they had lost Percy and Annabeth. He had lots to do and little time, but he had to save them, because it was his fault after what had happened with Nemesis. Now they had to hurry to Greece, to the House of Hades, and hopefully they would make it. No, he had to keep his thoughts straight, because blaming himself would get him nowhere. Besides, tinkering helped clear his mind.

* * *

A noise like thunder and a loud shriek woke Leo up and he fell backwards from the desk he had fallen asleep over and landed hard on his back. Scrolls on Archimedes sphere went flying everywhere. Disoriented he got up and saw Hazel standing half buried in a huge pile of scrap metal. Leo scratched the back of his head and yawned, while Hazel tried to get out of the pile. "Would you mind helping me Leo?"

"Oh, sure!" Leo said, and hurried over to her.

"I don't even know what happened. I accidentally kicked that tiny square box on the floor when I was on my way over to wake you, then it suddenly opened and scrap metal went flying out!"

Leo grabbed both Hazel's hands and tried to pull her out of the pile. "Well, that's because it's my recycling box. I put all of my scrap metal in there. It's bigger on the inside you know."

"Yeah, well a lot bigger, since all of this could fit."

With one last pull Leo was able to drag her out of the pile, and stumbled back down to the floor.

"Wow.. Okay, I feel dizzy.."

Hazel leaned down and knelt beside him.

"You don't look too good either Leo."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment Hazel."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously, you've been down in the workshop for a day, and we've barely seen you at all. Coach Hedge even threated to stomp down your door at one point, but Piper managed to calm him and keep him at the controls. And why was your door locked? You need food and sleep to get the work done properly."

Leos head was pounding and he noticed how close Hazel had gotten, so he scrambled back and got to his feet unsteadily. "Well, I've been working hard on upgrading the Argo; I guess I didn't notice the time."

"Really?" She looked at him with worried eyes.

"Look Hazel I need to get the ship ready as fast as possible, because I have to save them. It's the thing I'm good at, tinkering, and I'll make this work. I must admit that I wasn't aware of the time.. That also explains why the door wasn't locked anymore."

"Oh Leo, it's not your fault" She looked at him with sadness in her eyes "and what does that mean?"

Leo ignored her first comment and went on to tell her about his special lock "You see I designed this lock and it's time set. Quite genius, right?" He gave her a tired version of his usual grin.

"And now you've been locking yourself in here for an entire day. Please, come with me and get some food and proper rest. You've worked enough for now, and need a break. Or I'll get coach Hedge to pay you a visit, and he just spent the morning polishing his club, so he's ready for a fight." She flashed him a brief smile.

"Yeah and nothing's more dangerous than an angry goat man." Leo laughed exhaustedly. "And now you mention it, food would be incredible right now!"

* * *

Together Leo and Hazel entered the dining room. The only other person present was Nico di Angelo, sitting at the farthest corner of the room, slumped over a barely eaten plate of food. _That guy was creepy. No offence to Hazels brother, but he really looked like he'd just risen from the grave. Though, that was understandable since he'd been held captive for a long time by the two giants_, Leo thought.

"Go sit down Leo, and I'll get you some food" Hazel pushed him slightly towards the table, and he sat down in the opposite end of Nico. The guy didn't really look like he wanted company, and Leo hadn't really talked to him since he boarded the ship. Nico looked sick and gloomy, his shaggy dark hair fell down his face and his olive skin looked paper thin and more translucent than should be possible. Leo couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him in the past, besides the fact that he had escaped Tartarus.

Nico looked up at him in that moment. His eyes were dark and it almost seemed like he saw through Leo. He quickly looked away and before the atmosphere got more awkward. Leo was an expert in the awkward and he had the feeling that Nico wasn't much of a people person.

In that moment Hazel walked back in with a huge plate filled with pizza and fries. "Here you go Leo, and promise me you go get some sleep afterwards!"

"Yes mom."

Hazel sighed and smiled. She walked past him to where Nico was sitting, put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him. Leo didn't really pay them too much attention, because as soon as he smelled the food, he felt his stomach rumble. _I should build something that can fetch food for me when I'm working, it would make everything much better_, Leo thought. He was so busy with his food he didn't notice Hazel had left. After he had finished he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Maybe a few minutes relaxation wasn't so bad? His mind drifted off until he heard a hard thump and he opened his eyes and looked around.

He rushed over to Nicos slumped figure, his face lying in his food. 'Umm, hello Nico? Are you okay? Wait stupid question ahh!' Leo tried to shake him, which just resulted in more food getting smudged on Nicos face. 'Okay Valdez don't panic, he's just passed out!' Leo got Nico back in a sitting position and tried shaking him again without any response. 'HEEEELLP' he yelled..

No answer. Typical. If the ship was on fire no one would probably notice, and it would probably be his fault if it went up in flames. _No get your head in the game Valdez! I_ _should get him back to his cabin_. Leo grabbed Nico under his arms to lift him and was surprised at how light he was. Leo felt sorry for the guy, and he knew next to nothing about him. He had had a rough life and from what he had heard from Hazel he had lost his sister a few years back. _It seems like everyone has a burden of death they carry around and being the son of Hades, how did he manage?_

* * *

Leo carried Nico in his arms to his cabin and it wasn't like it was a rough walk. The guy was lighter than Festus head! By the way, Nicos head was on his shoulder and maybe he should have wiped the food off because now he had salad dressing all over his shirt. Real smart.

When he got inside he put Nico on his bed and went out to find some tissues to get that food of his face. Imagine an ugly surprise waking up in a salad dressing pool. Not the food dream Leo imagined anyone having. When Nico looked a tiny bit better, Leo left. He probably should have found Hazel, but he figured since the guy was actually sleeping now, he should be left to it. Maybe he had passed out, but it counted as sleep, didn't it?

He started to feel the heavy pull towards sleep himself, so he went straight back to him own cabin and collapsed on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, PJO or HOO. It all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 2**

Going to sleep was a terrible idea.

Like any other night, this one was not different. Gaia was whispering her evil plans and talking about the fall of Percy and Annabeth. Their souls and bodies being torn apart in the pit of Tartarus. No, wait. Something was different. It was like someone was watching him throughout his dream and it wasn't the usual 'I-want-to-torture-eat-and-then-kill-you' feeling. Maybe the monsters were going soft? Probably not, but one was allowed to hope.

Despite waking up in sweat soaked covers and still feeling the chill from Gaias whispers, Leo got up and went to shower before going down to get some breakfast. If he was going to last more intense hours of tinkering he needed to get his stomach filled.

* * *

When he arrived at the dining room Hazel, Piper and Frank was sitting at the table discussing something.

'Mornin' guys. Sleep well?' Leo asked.

'Is that supposed to be a joke?!' Frank already looked annoyed with him. What a start!

'Just tryin' to lighten the mood and see if I wasn't the only one plagued by Mother Earth.'

Hazel cut in before Frank could shoot back. 'It's rare if we don't have nightmares by now. I think I would be more scared if any of us just stopped having them, but I'm glad to see you got some sleep.'

'Well I guess I needed it.'

'A lot' Piper said. 'You've been out for almost 18 hours. It's a little past 1'oclock in the afternoon.'

'WHAT! No no no NO, why didn't you wake me? I don't have time for this!' Leo felt the panic rise in him. He almost dropped his newly acquired bowl of cereal.

'Calm down Leo! Jason and I have been keeping guard and coach Hedge is not a complete idiot at the wheel. We're still on our way. It might be going a bit slow, but we haven't stopped!' Pipers words didn't calm him at all.

'At least take some food down to the workshop' Hazel joined in 'and by the way, did you see where Nico went yesterday? I haven't seen him, and he was gone when I came back for him last night.'

Leos mind stopped for a moment and his mouth dropped. He had carried the guy back to his cabin, hadn't he? 'Uhh.. Did you check his room?'

'Yea, but there was no sign of him and in the condition he's in I don't believe he could go anywhere.'

Leo could feel an early headache coming his way.

'What did you do now Valdez?' Frank looked at him accusingly.

'Frank be nice!' Hazel shot back. He looked hurt, and she gave him an apologetic gaze. The tension was crazy after Leos identity had been revealed. It was like Frank saw him as his grandfather whom Hazel had been in love with. Well, Leo would be sort of tense too if the spitting image of his current girlfriends ex came back. But he wasn't his grandfather and Hazel was really cute, but she was with Frank and cared so much about him. Honestly Frank had nothing to worry about 'cause who would want Leo.

'I. Well he just sort of passed out and.. I thought that.' Leos mind went on complete autopilot and he suddenly sprinted out of the room, cereal splashing everywhere and the others calling after him in the distance. He had dropped Nico of at his_ own_ room hadn't he?

He ran to Nicos room and hit almost ran straight into the door. Nobody was in there and the bed didn't look as if someone had just slept on it. Leo closed his eyes and grabbed his hair frustratingly. _Think Leo! Where did you take him yesterday? _He opened his eyes again, a thought of horror freezing him at his spot. No he couldn't have been that tired, could he?

He left the room and ran down a corridor till he reached a door. The door to Percys room. Was it possible? He slowly opened the door and there on the bed was Nico di Angelos sleeping figure exactly where he had left him. 'Thank the Gods' Leo muttered. Now he just had to get Nico out before he gained his conscious again. _You can build ships, but you can't even carry someone to the right room. You are a genius Leo_, he thought to himself. Luckily Nico still wasn't too hard to lift, he hadn't miraculously gained any weight in his sleep. The only problem would be if he met anyone on the way back to Nicos room. It would be terribly embarrassing to explain, and Hazel would possibly force him to rest some more!

Leo managed to close the door and almost made it to Nicos cabin, when disaster struck. Nico stirred in his arms and Leo froze in place. _Please don't wake, don't wake!_ He thought. Unfortunately the god of sleep wasn't on his side today. Nico groaned and opened his eyes. At that exact moment Hazels voice surprised Leo and he dropped Nico.

* * *

Nico was on his bed, in his own room. Hazel was sitting at his bedside while Piper was taking his temperature and looking for any bruises after the drop. He had passed out again. It had all been so terribly embarrassing. Hazel had been horrified, but told him it was an honest mistake. How could he be so stupid?

'Don't blame yourself. You were tired and we're all feeling the impact after we…we lost Percy and Annabeth.' Hazel looked up at him.

Leo avoided her gaze. 'I always screw things up.'

'Don't worry Leo. He wasn't hurt in the fall. He might get a bump on the back of his head, but no serious bruises.' Piper said, standing up and walking towards the door. 'I'll just go get Jason and take the next guarding shift with him'. She smiled and left the room.

Nico suddenly let out a groan, opened his eyes and grabbed the back of his head. 'What.. Happened?' He slurred.

Hazel looked at Nico. She looked torn. She didn't want to tell Nico what had really happened and for some reason it made Leo really angry. 'I dropped you on the way to your room and knocked you out, okay!' He snapped.

Hazel looked taken back and Nico starred at him with confused dark eyes. 'I'll be in my workshop, don't bother coming down.' Then he stormed out of the room, leaving the two children of the god of death to themselves.

_Real smooth Valdez. Real smooth._

**_A/N_**

**Did you find the reference in last chapter? I love throwing them in and there'll be more in the future, bonus points if you get them! **

**This is the first fanfic I've ever written. I always loved writing, but never felt any inspiration to write fanfics before now. So I hope I manage to get the characters right. So far I've enjoyed writing this and I have a pretty clear idea as to where this is going to end, but not everything in the journey to get there. So I have absolutely no idea how long it will be. **

**I adore the idea of Nico and Leo as a pair and that's the focus point of this fic, but I will not leave out a plot, which will kick off in chapter 4. ****The third chapter will first be up late next week, since I am a very busy student and usually have enought homework to drown in, but it is already in the works. I hope to update at least once a week.**

**And lastly thanks to those who already follow this story! If you have something at heart please review, as I would be delighted to get some feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, PJO or HOO. It all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 3**

Nobody bothered him for the rest of the day.

By the evening he was feeling so guilty he had to leave the workshop. Also he had finally figured something out about the spheres mechanism, so he grabbed his tools, and went out on deck to the controls. He could hear Festus huffing and humming in his machine language. He had gotten a funny habit of humming 'Highway to Hell'. Sort of ironic.

Leo started tinkering and making adjustments on the control deck to match the system of the sphere. There was nobody outside on the ship, because he had made sure to leave his workshop at the same time as their dinner was served. He didn't feel like being more of nuisance – or being a part of another heated discussion. The faster they could get to the House of Hades, the better.

* * *

The sun was setting over the mountains in the distance, when Leo saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. A dark figure was sitting at the top of the foremast, his black hair scrambled by the wind. Leo looked up at him. It looked like Nicos shoulders were shaking slightly and Leo was stunned. Should he speak up and ask him what was wrong? He didn't really know how to talk to the guy. Then Hazels voice sounded from the deck, Leo wasn't quite able to get all of what she said (something about secrets, accidents and stuff), but he could see Nico shaking his head and then turning to look down at her. She seemed almost as upset as him. Then he noticed Leo by the controls. An icy chill ran down his spine in the warm sunset and Nicos dark eyes felt like daggers, hard and filled with fury. He ducked out of view under the control board, hugging the sphere to his chest, tools falling out of his belt in his hurry. He had tried to help the guy, but now he was giving him stone cold glares. Complicated! Leo felt shaken; it was as if Nicos eyes were cold enough to extinguish his flames. Seriously was everyone blaming him for everything now?

Everything on the Argo II had just started to feel more tense and complicated after Percy and Annabeth wasn't there anymore. Everyone snapped more easily. It was horrible and it had only been a few days.

After a few minutes he looked up from under the controls. Nico was still at the mast, but not looking in his direction anymore. Hazel was nowhere to be seen. He stood up, ready to continue work when he almost fell back down again, because of Jasons sudden appearance and startling voice: 'Hey are you going to be on the night watch with me? I thought Hazel was keeping an eye on you to make sure you got some sleep?'

'Jason man, you scared me!' Leo grabbed left side of his chest and made gasping face in his usual jokingly manner. Jason chuckled gave him a slight smile. 'And yes Jason, I 'm counting on working most of the night, so I might as well have the watch with you. And please don't mention to Frank that his girlfriend is _keeping an eye on me_, he might just turn into gorilla and rip me to pieces.'

'Nobody's getting any limbs ripped off on my watch. We have to stick together'. Jason fixed him with astern glare and Leo felt a pang of his earlier guilt return. Jason really tried to be a leader for the team and he was Leos best friend.

'Reasonable my fierce leader and co-captain.'

Jason lifted his brow and gave a quirky smile that made his scar more noticeable. 'Co-captain?'

'Well, yes! I am the captain, because I speak mechanic dragon and Festus is our front figure and most important part of this ship, so no one else can be captain.' Leo nodded and looked very seriously at Jason who rolled his eyes and smacked him across the back of his head.

'Ow! You know I have a bump there.' They looked at each other and both burst into laughter. It felt like a part of Gaia's evil fog lifted from Leos mind and he felt better. It brought him back to the good times they had had at camp. Even if the world was going to end and monsters and giants were raising it shouldn't stop them from laughing now and then. Maybe now was the best time for it as well, since they didn't know what dangers they would face.

'Thanks Jason.'

Jason gave him a knowingly smile and patted him on the shoulder. 'So tell me about your plans with the sphere. Do you have any idea what you are going to do with it?'

Leo launched into a speech about all of his ideas and theories on the sphere.

* * *

Slowly the sun rose over the mountains and a new day dawned. The night shift hadn't felt very long since Leo and Jason had been talking and joking most of the night. Everything was calm and even though a part of Leo knew that it was unusual, he couldn't bring himself to worry because things seemed just a bit better now and he didn't want to ruin it with too much thinking. Nico had disappeared from the mast along the night and he didn't see him for the rest of the night.

Jason was going below deck to get some breakfast with the others and Leo had decided to come with him. He hadn't been too fair to his friends with his hiding and recently shortened temper, so the least he could do was apologize.

Just before he left he looked up at the sun rising in the east. A strange purplish spot seemed to appear beside it, but when he blinked it was gone from the sky. _Maybe Hazel is right after all. Apparently I'm beginning to hallucinate_, Leo thought.

* * *

He arrived a few minutes after Jason. Everyone else was already at the table. There was a quiet hum of voices and it stopped at soon as they saw him.

'Hey what took you so long?' Jason asked.

'Nothing, I think my mind is tricking me.' He looked down. 'I. I'm really sorry. I've been acting unfair to you guys.' He looked up at their surprised faces even Nico was looking at him strangely. He hurried to his seat on Jasons left before anyone could say anything. A mutual feeling of understanding spread around the table. They all knew what he was dealing with. After all, he wasn't the only one who had lost two friends and team members.

The silence continued. Leo cleared his throat. 'Pipes can you hand me some of the eggs and bacon?'

'Sure.' She handed him the food and smiled.

Leo started eating with great enthusiasm. 'So did you guys sleep well last night?' He asked mouth full of bacon.

Nico just stared at him with dark eyes, but it was Frank who replied. 'Honestly,. Yeah. This past night was really quiet. No nightmares or dreams.' His brow furrowed in thought.

Hazel nodded. 'I didn't dream either. Maybe the monsters and gods are too busy at the moment or something. It's just so strange.'

'I agree on it being strange. We should feel more affected now that we are in the ancient lands.' Nico joined in. 'But I can't seem to shake off the feeling that something or someone is watching us, and it doesn't feel like Gaia.' He shrugged.

Leo stopped scooping food into his mouth and looked at Nico. 'I've been feeling something similar, could it…..'

Suddenly the ship took a hard turn to the left and for the second time, Leo spilled breakfast all over the place.

**A/N**

**Ready for the plot to kick off next chapter?**

**The story started out being quite dark, so I felt like I needed to bring back some laughter and calm into this chapter. I have a knack for writing really depressing texts, but I want this to be a nice mix of angst and good feelings of friendship, love and such. Friends are there to help each other through tough times, and these demigods certainly don't lack problems and hardship. So they must keep each others spirits up! **

**Also I do apologise for any mistakes you should come upon. English is my second language, but I'll do my best! **

**I want to improve my writing, so don't hesitate with the feedback.**

**Next chapter should be up next week (or maybe this weekend - can't promise anything though!). **


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, PJO or HOO. It all belongs to Rick Riordan. **

**Chapter 4**

Who knew bacon grease stung so much when it got in your eyes.

Leo and the others clumsily ran out of the dining room and scrambled into the hall, while brushing food off their clothes and out of their hair. The further they walked from the dining room, the harder it got to see - and not because of the bacon grease. A heavy black fog shimmering with purple, red, blue and green colours swirled around them and got thicker the closer they got to the deck. Leo felt nauseous running through it, like his mind was being separated from his body. He also had no idea where he was going. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear the others occasionally bumping into each other or the walls.

'What's happening?!' Piper yelled 'where are you guys?'

'I'm right here Pipes' Jason answered 'I've got you.'

'Maybe I can direct you using my flashlight, so we can keep track in the halls.' Leo searched through his tool belt, got a hold of his flashlight and pointed it in the direction of his friends' voices. 'Can you see it?'

'Yes, we're coming your way now' Hazel yelled through the fog 'I've got Frank with me.'

Then suddenly a face took shape in front of Leo. The woman's eyes were black and the rest of her features were twisted in the heavy fog. Leo couldn't decide if she looked friendly or deadly. The fog around her shaped like her hair, moving around her while her face was still. Then it changed, creating an image of a woman captured in pain. She looked like she had stopped in the middle of saying something or maybe screaming, but no sound came and it was disturbing to look at.

Leo backed, not wanting to get near her. He could hear the others calling his name, but he couldn't answer because he was afraid that the woman might start speaking.

Then she surged forward and Leo, who was unprepared, let out a yelp and fell back as she swallowed the light from his flashlight and dissolved around him. His fall would've been hard if there hadn't been another body behind him.

'Get of ME!' Nico pushed Leo so he fell to the floor, completely dazed.

'Did you see that?!'

'See what?'

'The woman!'

In the fog Leo could only see Nico dimly. He features were blurred out, but the colours lit up his dark eyes and brought light into them. Leo looked down and shook his head. _What the hell Valdez._ Nico looked confused and slightly annoyed. 'What are you talking about?'

'Umm, just-.. We need to get outside.'

Jasons voice sounded: 'Hey Leo what happened to the light?'

'I'll tell you later. Just try to get out. I'll try to get on deck myself.'

'Watch out man.'

Leo turned to look at the opposite end of the hall. His mind was racing. He knew the ship since he had been working on it for months, so it shouldn't be too hard for him to find the way. He closed his eyes and imagined the layout and where they were standing compared to the dining room: 'GOT IT.'

He lashed out, got a hold of Nicos hand and sprinted through the fog. He felt Nico trying to squeeze his hand out of his grip. 'Let go of me Leo!'

'Nope you'll just get lost and there's no knowing what will be waiting for us outside.' He only gripped Nicos hand tighter and turned down a new corridor. They turned another corner and then they were outside.

The sun was shining and there was no sign of the black fog or the woman anywhere. It looked just like and ordinary day. 'What the hell?' Leo muttered. He let go of Nicos hand and turned around to look inside. The fog was as thick as ever. Nico seemed just as confused as he was.

Leo tried putting his hand into the fog, but it had hardened like a screen with a live video from space. He only hit the cold surface. _No_ he thought, _what about the others_. Nico expressed exactly what he was feeling by hammering on the hard surface. He seemed to get more desperate every time. Leo looked at him startled 'Hey calm down it's not helping!'

'No, you don't understand I can't lose her, she is the one thing I have- Have left!' His voice broke.

Leo was speechless, which was an incredible achievement that rarely happened. 'I umm-.'

Nico ignored him and kept beating the space screen. 'If this is your plan then let me help.' Leo found a hammer in his tool belt and together they slammed the screen. By their first combined hit, it smashed. They might as well have released one of the wind gods. If fog could attack then that was certainly what this fog did.

Leo and Nico were blasted backwards and Leo felt all air go out of his lungs. He started panicking because he couldn't breathe and his vision had turned dark. A creepy feeling crawled over him, like the force of the fog was peeling the skin of his body and sucking out all air around him. Then he heard a noise so loud it almost felt like extreme silence. Like the universe was collapsing and it made his eardrums pop and he passed out.

* * *

Leo woke up next to Nico on deck. The other boy was still passed out. He groaned and rolled sideways, grabbing his ears that were still in pain after the loud sound. His head was banging. He felt something sticky on his hands and when he looked, there were a few red drops. _Great._

He got up and looked around. Everything looked like it had before the fog, but instead of dawn the sun was now setting over the mountains. _Shouldn't we have gotten closer to them?_ Leo thought. He ran towards the railing and looked down. The Argo was still moving, so they should be getting closer.

A groan like a zombie sounded from inside, so he turned around and saw Frank and Hazel merge. They both had a greenish tint to them. 'You guys look like you've just risen from the dead. No offence to you Hazel.'

Hazel lifted an eyebrow and rubbed her forehead. 'Well I feel the same way. The others are inside. Jason is taking care of Piper and coach Hedge seems to be having a good dream. He keeps muttering about roasted veggies on a club. What happened out here? There are shards everywhere.'

Leo looked around and only then did he notice the shards stuck to the wood all over the ship. They were glowing slightly with a purple light and seemed to be remaining pieces of the fog, that had now turned solid. He looked back at his two friends and told them about what had happened after he and Nico got out.

'So you heard that thing too?' Frank asked.

'Yeah and I have no idea what it could be. It must have been the woman.'

'We didn't see her at any point, but I thought we were going to die when the fog went crazy.'

'I know.' Hazel looked back at Frank from where she was sitting beside Nico, who was now waking up. Leo was examining the glass, not daring to touch it. It radiated cold. 'At least we just passed out, seems to happen a lot lately. We shouldn't make it a habit.' Leo chuckled and looked at his friends.

Nico was trying to get up, but one of the shards had impaled his jacket sleeve, and the fabric didn't tear when he tried pulling his arm away. 'Here let me.' Hazel touched the shard.

Leo was too slow to react. 'NO! DON'T TOUCH IT!'

Too late. Hazel had touched it and pulled her hand back fast. Her right hand was steaming and her fingertips were changing colour to ashy grey. Her eyes got huge and she started shaking violently all over her body. Her breathing turned erratic. Her hand made spastic movements and the colour change spread to her elbow. Then it started to crumble.

**A/N**

**Sorry this took a while. I have four assignments I need to finish for next week (6 if you count the two I already made), so I haven't had much time for this fic. As always I'd love to get reviews and feedback because I want to get better at writing, so don't hesitate!**

**And now I'll be leaving you with this nice cliff hanger till next time. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, PJO or HOO. It all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 5**

The night was cold and quiet.

Leo needed quiet. His mind was roaring with images from earlier. Hazels hand crumbling to dust, Franks panic and the silent meeting they had had afterwards. No one knew what to say. No one knew what had happened. Nico had been at Hazels' side and he had succeeded in preventing whatever it was - magic or disease - from spreading above her elbow.

Leo had tried to go down to his workshop afterwards, but he felt like he was in a cage - unaware of any dangers approaching. Instead he had climbed to the top of the foremast, where he had the best view. He suddenly understood why Nico had chosen this spot. Below him he could hear Jason and coach Hedge discussing the events of the day and their future plans.

Hedge had officially declared war on the shards. He had tried smashing several pieces with his club, but the more he hit them, the bigger it got and several branches and leaves sprouted. The coach had to leave his quest, because he couldn't carry the small tree that his club had turned into. Honestly it would've been hilarious if Leo hadn't known how dangerous the shards were, and what they had done to his friend. Just imagine a satyr running around with a growing tree club getting angrier and angrier. It might as well have been a scene from Looney Tunes.

In the end Leo had just asked the coach to help him paint a red circle around each shard. Hopefully that would prevent anyone from suffering the same fate as Hazel. Frank and Piper had stayed by her side. Nico had disappeared after he had made sure Hazel was alright. He seemed to do that a lot.

Leo closed his eyes and sighed. It was so quiet. Didn't they say that it was always quiet before the storm? He almost didn't want to find out what the storm would bring.

A slight rustling beside him and a feeling of another presence brought him back from his train of thoughts.

'You're in my spot.' A voice said.

'I build this ship and I'm sure I would've remembered writhing _Nicos spot_ somewhere.' Leo snapped. Nico didn't answer, but just sat down to next to him.

'Why do you always disappear? Whenever something happens you're gone!' Leo felt his frustrations burn in his chest. They had saved him after all. Couldn't he spare some care? They had all been through rough times. He looked over at Nico, who didn't meet his eyes. Nico took a shaky breath and looked down. He was fumbling with his skull ring.

'You never say anything and when I try to help, you just look like I burnt your puppy or something. You only mob around with your dark vampy son-of-death look. EVERYONE IS FIGHTING THIS!' Leo felt his hands grow warmer.

Nico looked taken aback. Then fury took over his features.

'I mob around?! I wasn't the one who LOCKED myself away for a day!? You have no idea what it's like.. NONE OF YOU WANT ME HERE. I HAVE NO ONE AND I KNOW YOU THINK I WAS A NUISANCE TO SAVE AND NOW PERCY IS GONE. NO ONE UNDERSTANDS.' He shouted. 'THE FATES ARE COMPLETELY AGAINST ME AND NOW THEY TRIED TO TAKE HAZEL AWAY TOO. WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO?!'

The air around him turned colder, but Leo didn't feel it. His hands were glowing like embers. There was very little space between them and the air was electric. Leo felt like he had entered the cage he had tried to escape.

'HEY, is everything alright up there?!' Jason yelled.

As if he had been woken from a spell Leo realized he had burnt a part of the railing around the foremast off. On Nicos side frost started melting and he got up quickly and walked to the opposite side, so they both were sitting with their back leaned against the mast.

They sat a few minutes without saying anything and Leo felt calmer. Nicos words were spinning in his head. He muttered something in spanish to himself and gathered his courage: 'What is it that we don't understand?'

He was met with silence, except for the wind whistling in a chorus around them.

'You make it hard. No one will understand if you don't tell us what is going on. Hiding won't make things better.' He spoke quietly. The night felt fragile after all the yelling. 'If you don't answer I'm gonna assume you're sleeping and then you should be afraid. I might find a camera and snap a photo of you drooling, so when you wake up the entire ship will be decorated with your face.' Leo smiled at his own thought and he heard a huff from the other side.

'Great, a reply! Now I don't feel like I'm talking to myself.'

'How do you do it?' Nico asked.

'Do what?'

'Keep smiling and making jokes when everything feels like it's falling apart.'

Leo swallowed. 'I think.. It's my way of hiding. It's easier to make people like you when you're funny. Also someone has got to do it when everyone is gloomy.' He leaned his head back against the mast and closed his eyes.

'Aren't you afraid of what the others think? Afraid to be alone?'

'Is that what you're afraid of – People leaving you?'

There was a moment of hesitation before Nico replied. 'I have already lost so much.. I feel so alone.'

'But you're not. You're surrounded by people and we only think of you the way you present yourself.'

'Like how I think you're a bit of a clown?!' Leo could detect a smile by the sound of his voice.

'Heeey I have good humor!' He opened his eyes and turned to look at Nico, who was now chuckling lightly. 'And sorry for calling you vampy, you kinda come off that way, but at least I didn't call you sparkly.' Leo smiled his crocked smile and Nico looked at him and raised an eyebrow. It put some life into his sunken features and his eyes gleamed.

'Now that would've been an insult I would not have been able to forgive.' They smiled at each other.

'See, if you just open up a bit you can be funny too.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Leo moved closer to him so they were sitting beside each other again, but Nico moved slightly so they weren't too close.

'Is everything alright?' Leo asked curious.

'I just don't like people touching me. It makes me uncomfortable.'

'Was that why you were giving me death glares yesterday?'

'Yes.' Nico breathed. Were Leos' eyes deceiving him or was Nico blushing? He decided to leave it there; maybe Nico would tell why when he was ready.

'But thank you. Umm.. For trying to help.'

Leo blinked, surprised. 'Errh, not much to thank me for. I just thought you would be uncomfortable sleeping with your head squashed in food.'

An awkward silence spread between them. Leo cleared his throat. 'I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but what happened with Hazel? You seemed to be able to stop it.'

Nico looked at his skull ring. He seemed to get smaller and his hair covered his eyes. 'It reversed her. I brought her back from the Underworld, so she is not supposed to exist as anything but a corpse and it was turning her back. I'm not sure what the magic was that caused it, but it was powerful.' He paused and continued in a whisper. 'I was lucky to be able to stop it or at least make the effect slow.'

'Oh, so she might not be safe-'

'Let's just hope that we don't run into the one who controls that power.' Nico interrupted.

Leo got chills just thinking about it. They sat in silence and Leo almost dozed off in the chill night air.

'Hey Leo, have you noticed that the mountains haven't gotten any closer?'

'Yes. Strange.' He muttered.

**A/N**

**Here you go, a new chapter and a bit earlier than planned.**

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I imagine them having really intense fights because they are so opposite - like fire and ice, but I also think that's why they compliment each other so much. **

**As always I welcome reviews, and thanks to the wonderful people who has left me some and who has favorited this story! **

**Next chapter will be up next week! **


	6. Chapter 6

******A/N Sorry this took a while. Here's a longer chapter.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, PJO or HOO. It all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 6**

Leo was floating.

He felt carefree and weightless as everything around him blurred in movements of colour and it was absolutely amazing. He felt like he was riding on an invisible rollercoaster, but something was still wrong. He couldn't seem to clear his mind in its hazy state and as the feeling continued through his journey, he got more and more frustrated at his helplessness. He couldn't float on through eternity; there was something he needed to do, but what?

As Leo fought for control over his foggy mind. His vision cleared up and he found himself floating amidst the black shimmering fog. No, it wasn't fog. He fought his mind to get to the information he needed and closed his eyes in pain. It felt like his head was being impaled by needles the more he tried to reach his thoughts, but he needed to know. In a blink the information was released: It was space. The pressure of the needles disappeared the moment the thought got through. How had he ended up here? The thought started to slip as soon as it had returned to his mind. All his memories felt distant, like he had left them somewhere and the only way of getting them was fighting himself.

More aware than before, Leo now kept moving forward in this unknown environment. He felt nothing. It was a strange sensation of just having a body, but no apparent feelings of comfort or discomfort. Only the necessary feelings for movement were left. He went on and the view in front of him stretched out as far as he could see - possibly further. Leo suddenly felt afraid, what if he could never go back? No, he shouldn't be afraid; he didn't need to go back. He had nothing to go back to. The carefree feeling returned and he kept moving forward.

The colours around him were incredible. Everything seemed to fit together into beautiful shimmering captions of movements and he sank further down into the lost state of mind. In bursts Leo would feel his fear return, but it was pushed back every time by the powerful energy around him. Every time his own emotions broke through again the battle against the unknown force keeping him at bay became more and more painful and he felt the needles again, but this time on his entire body.

'Fight Leo, fight.' An ancient rich voice belonging to a woman sounded all around him. It felt like the fog, no space, was speaking - the air was vibrating from it.

Leo fought harder to remember and suddenly it dawned on him. He was in the same fog as on the ship, only this was the pure form of it. Was the fog a fragment of space? His mind couldn't really wrap around this new theory. How was it possible?

The space in front of Leo moved in waves, slowly creating an image, a woman. He had seen her before, but where? His mind was buzzing. Right! When the ship had been covered in the mystical fog. The ship.. Suddenly, like he had burst a balloon all memories returned and he was hit by a wave of dizziness.

'Leo.' The rich female voice spoke and the shear force behind it only helped in making him feel worse. Vibrating airwaves and a spinning head wasn't his preferred combination.

'Look at me!' The voice was now demanding and all at once he felt aware again. It was like looking through an unfocused camera and then with a simple click everything came back into focus.

The woman was beautiful. The disturbed face he had seen in the fog before looked nothing like the woman in front of him now, but deep inside he knew it was her. Leo felt breathless looking at her and it was a conflicting feeling, because it was followed by another force demanding him to breathe.

The woman's features were soft, as well as everything else about her. She seemed to be one with the space. It was shaping her, or maybe the other way around. Her hair was waist long and wild. It was moving slightly, like she was standing in a light breeze and her greek chiton was moving with it. Over the flowing dress, which looked like it had _a lot_ more fabric than needed, she wore a chest plate. Something was engraved in it, but Leo couldn't distinguish it because of the shimmering colours. She wore a spaulder on her left shoulder and also an arm brace. On her right arm was.. Leo wasn't sure but, it looked like a string was woven into complex patterns over her skin. At her hand the string continued, hanging loose and unravelled at the end. It looked like a something had been cut off.

'W-wh.. Who are.. Y-you?' Leo stammered. He grabbed his throat. Speaking felt like being choked and he tried to put some distance between them, but after floating for so long he was now locked in his position.

'Quiet demigod. That is not the knowledge you are here for and you will be told in the right time.'

Her facial expression remained stoic, even her lips were still as she spoke and the air continued to vibrate. 'Something was stolen from me by Gaia and her servants, something of grave importance to both me and your friends lives'.

Leo swallowed and tried to hold back the flood of questions he felt assembling. The woman continued: 'I was banished in body from your world long ago and forced into exile here in my own realm. My purpose was given to others, but I still remain a creator, long forgotten in the memory of humans.'

She paused for a few seconds and Leo couldn't help but think that she was awfully dramatic. Maybe she practiced speeches like this in her spare time.

'I only can retrieve the object to safety, as no mortal hand can touch it, but I will need _an opportunity_ to leave my realm and enter yours. Only you can give me that, and you have proven to be worthy of this quest.'

Leo felt an objection rising in his throat, but it felt more like it was strangling him than anything else.

'You cannot object to my conditions Leo Valdez, it will only do you more harm. Do not worry about saving your friends. Do not worry about their deaths. The only things turning are the earth and sun, not life. However if you decide not to do as I bid, you will be held a prisoner of time till you crumble to dust like the girl Hazel Levesque.'

'You are not permitted to spend your 'paused' time unwisely, so I give you ten days from dawn to find the opportunity to get me back to the mortal world. If you fail then your place in time will be the only one standing still forever and the death of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase will be inevitable.'

Hot anger was building in Leo. After everything they had been through here he was being blackmailed by some forgotten goddess! These gods seriously knew how to treat others, especially those they called _family_.

'Fate is not always kind Leo Valdez, but it is necessary.' Her voice moved around him like air and she disappeared, becoming one with her surroundings. Then the space vanished and Leo fell.

* * *

Leo sat up so fast he rolled out of bed, dragging the duvet with him. He got up brushing imaginary shimmers off himself in rapid movements. It had felt so real and he still felt the heavy vibrations from her voice around him. He looked at the clock on the bedside. It said 3 a.m. but this was too important to forget. He had to wake the others!

Leo ripped his door open and went down the hall in hurried movements yelling the names of his friends. Frank was the first to answer. He came out of his cabin with a sleepy and slightly annoyed look on his face. 'What is going Valdez?' He yawned.

'I know what is happening! Or part of it. I had a dream and.. No wait, you go get Hazel and Piper, 'cause she's with her now, right?! Well meet in the dining room and I'll tell you – Hurry!'

Frank got an alarmed look in his eyes at Leos words and with a hasty nod he ran toward the location of the two girls. Leo moved out on deck where he knew Jason and Coach Hedge would be, having the second nightshift in a row after Leo and Nicos conversation the night before. He saw them at the controls. 'Jason, Coach! We're having an emergency meeting in the dining room right now!' Leo shouted.

'Has someone been killed?' Coach Hedge immediately asked. Jason looked sick at the thought.

'No, but I know what is going on. We have a new quest before we can continue to the House of Hades. And no before you ask I don't think this one will involve beating someone up. ' Leo scratched the back of his head. He honestly had no idea how they were going to.. What was it? Catch opportunity?! His curls were a mess, so his fingers got stuck.

'We will be down in a breeze.' Jason said.

'Did you seriously just make a weather pun Jason?' Leo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Jason just shrugged and winked as he and Hedge walked past Leo.

Leo looked up. The only one he had to find now was Nico, and he was probably in his usual spot.

'NIIIICOO!' Leo shouted and felt something brush him from behind. He turned, almost stumbling in a moment of fright.

'No need to shout or be frightened' Nico backed a few steps and held up his hands. He had been very _very_ close to Leo.

Leo was stunned in surprise. He pointed up at the mast 'Wha-'

'Shadow travel.' Nico interrupted. 'What is this all ab-'

'And you just touched my butt because you had to shadow travel..?' Leo could interrupt too.

'I.. What?!' Nico spluttered, his face turning slightly red in the night light. It gave that touch of life to his face that Leo had seen before in the black fog when they were running from it. It made him smile slightly. Nico was fun to tease, he seemed to become more alive and it made something small flutter in Leos chest.

'Well I felt it!' Leo said, exaggerating his arm movement.

As soon as the colour had shown, it drained from Nicos face and was replaced by.. Fear? 'I just used your shadow as my-my way down' He paused and looked at his feet. If Leo knew better he might have thought that Nico felt exposed. 'I might have accidentally touched you.' Nico finished his sentence, not meeting Leos eyes.

Leo could feel the discomfort radiating from Nico, so he tried to change the subject even though he was curious about the shadow travel and why he had suddenly become so uncomfortable. He had only been joking after all.

'We're having a meeting, but you probably heard that with all my shouting and what not.' He huffed and tried to catch Nicos gaze. He desperately wanted to comfort him and know what he was hiding.

'Come on, Nico. Let's go down to the others.' Though Nico had told him the night before that he liked to have some space between himself and other people, Leo couldn't help but wrap an arm around his shoulders. Nico felt cold and bony. First he jerked away, but after a moment he relaxed slightly and they walked down the hallways.

'Hey, I don't blame you if you really did touch my butt. It's great I know, and completely irresistible.' Leo cracked a sincere smile at Nico who just tensed up and looked at Leo accusingly. 'Really Leo?'

'Why yes, no one can resist me!'

'Or your _charming_ behaviour.'

'What is that supposed to mean?!'

'You're the one who says you're irresistible, so you should know exactly what I'm talking about.'

'Oh, but then _you_ must also know every charming aspect I have.' Leo wiggled his eyebrows. Nico just sighed and shook his head.

'You are impossible, do you know that?!' Nico looked him in the eyes and relaxed again. Leo realized how close they actually were and he felt grateful that Nico had, if only for a short while, let him in.

'I can't control this, just so you know.' He gestured towards his body with his other hand.

'I don't doubt that.' Nico answered with a smile.

As they entered the dining room Leo let go of Nico and sat down next to Jason. Nico went over to stand behind Hazel. Then Leo began to retell the events from his dream and about the demanding goddess, who without setting a divine foot on earth had already caused them a lot of trouble.

Now they needed a plan.

**A/N Life caught up with me so I had to take a break from my writing. I was also missing a clear vision of where this was going, but thank the gods for sleepless nights and wandering thoughts.**

**If there are any mistakes I have missed feel free to point them out (nicely). English is my second language after all.**

**Also if you guess who the mystery goddess is, don't spoil it!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. It warms my heart!**

**Lastly, would you like the chapters to be longer? I have only ever written short stories about 1500 words each, so it will be a challenge, but a welcome one.**

**Happy new year!**


End file.
